Mémoires
by Rainbowishes and Reliie
Summary: Recueil de réponses aux défis lancés par l'une pour l'autre. HG/DM surtout. Rating K pour le moment pour thème abordé , possibles changements.
1. 1, Dans l'attente, Rainbowishes

Hermione se réveilla soudainement. Des gouttes d'eau martelant la petite fenêtre ronde surplombant son immense lit à baldaquins l'avaient tirée du sommeil plus efficacement que le son sourd de la **télévision**, pourtant allumée depuis des heures. Draco n'était pas rentré. Elle le sentait, elle pouvait le dire rien que par l'atmosphère de la pièce qui avait perdu toute chaleur.  
Etonnant comme la présence d'une seule personne peut illuminer tout un appartement, toute une vie.

Se levant prestement, sans même chercher à couvrir son corps nu, Hermione gagna la cuisine à pas lents et se réchauffa négligemment une tasse de chocolat à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La fine tige de bois trembla légèrement en effectuant le sortilège, plongeant sa propriétaire dans une longue réflexion. Oui, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées depuis le début de la guerre. Sa baguette avait subi des dommages irréparables, ne ressemblait plus à rien et menaçait de se rompre à chaque sort trop complexe.

Mais Hermione avait décidé de ne pas s'en séparer.  
Comme beaucoup de choses qu'elle gardait, sa baguette correspondait à un passé auquel elle s'accrochait. Ses amis, sa famille, Poudlard… Tout disparaîtrait plus rapidement si ces souvenirs s'effaçaient. Et Draco ne comprenait pas.

Evidemment.

Pour lui, le passé importait peu. Il avait été trop heureux de pouvoir se construire un avenir, trop heureux d'abandonner les siens à une guerre interminable et sans merci. De son manoir, des **vifs d'or**, de son statut privilégié de sang-pur ou de la surprotection de sa mère, rien ne lui manquait. Il s'était incroyablement bien habitué à la vie parisienne, à la vie _moldue_, et rien ne semblait vouloir le changer. Et étrangement, c'était en échappant à la dictature de ses parents et au rang de sorcier supérieur dont il avait été si fier, qu'il s'était montré sous son vrai jour : Draco était devenu un homme exceptionnel, rivalisant de gaieté et de curiosité, de vitalité et de passion. La colère était aussi intense que la joie, la persuasion aussi incontournable que l'entêtement.  
Et parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été évincés de la guerre, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même camp, et parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis près de 3 ans, ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux.

Oh, en vérité ça n'avait pas été si simple.

Ils avaient déjà longuement tourné autour du pot avant de pouvoir accepter l'idée qu'un quelconque sentiment positif s'immisce entre eux. Alors, parler d'amour ! Après tout, Hermione était _une sang-de-bourbe_, Draco un sale **cochon** manipulateur.

Mais c'était arrivé naturellement.

Il ne restait plus que l'un pour l'autre, ils se retrouvaient soudainement dans une ville inconnue, éloignés des aimés et avec un éternel sentiment de culpabilité. La culpabilité du survivant.  
Et d'une simple **poignée de main** au baiser langoureux, en trois ans, leur vie avait complètement changé.

Aujourd'hui, ils partageaient les mêmes rêves, le même avenir. Mais Hermione ne pouvait oublier son passé. Tous les jours, elle pensait à Harry, à Ron, à l'Ordre du Phoenix, aux morts et aux vivants qu'elle ne pouvait différencier faute de nouvelles. Elle ne digérait pas la façon dont on l'avait écarté du monde des sorciers « pour son bien », elle ne supportait pas l'inactivité de sa vie face à la guerre qui faisait rage et dont la présence se manifestait silencieusement, tous les jours, à travers le silence des moldus qui ne se rendaient compte de rien. Elle détestait avoir à jouer un rôle qui ne lui allait pas, celui d'une femme en sécurité et comblée, alors que tant d'autres devaient endurer l'attente. L'attente du retour d'un fils, d'un mari, d'un frère.

Elle, ne devait et n'avait jamais à attendre.

Tout en tartinant sans le voir son pain français d'une épaisse **confiture** faite maison – et entendez par là que Draco avait déniché quelque part un vieux livre de recettes et avait voulu vérifier que son talent naturel s'exerçait aussi en cuisine -, la jeune brune gardait un œil sur l'horloge vétuste accrochée au-dessus du four. Il était 5 heures et demie du matin. Dans exactement 30 minutes, Draco passerait le pas de la porte d'entrée d'un air flâneur, poserait nonchalamment son manteau sur le dos d'un fauteuil, et offrirait un grand sourire à la femme qu'il aimait venue l'accueillir avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Comme toujours, Hermione rangerait avec un soupir, d'un coup de baguette magique, l'énorme **chaudron **où elle entassait ses vieux livres élimés d'école, son album à photos mobiles, et tout ce qui pouvait prouver qu'elle était une sorcière. Draco aurait cet adorable plissement du nez ironique, petit vestige de sa royale époque, et lui pardonnerait encore une fois son obstination à faire revivre la magie chez eux. Il s'avancerait vers elle, lui volerait un baiser, caresserait gentiment Pattenrond et irait se coucher.

Elle n'avait pas à attendre.

Leur routine lui convenait parfaitement, c'était une sorte de cocon doux et chaud dans lequel se réfugier. Du reste Draco se contentait parfaitement de leur vie actuelle, il aurait pu aisément oublier leur passé, la magie, la guerre. Il le _voulait_.

Seule Hermione était encore là pour lui rappeler qui il était, mais il avait besoin d'elle pour ça. Même s'il s'en défendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relier son petit monde de moldu parfait à celui du parfait sorcier qu'il avait été ; que cela soit **juste** ou non, il avait interdit à Hermione de se servir de la magie en sachant pertinemment que ce simple geste la dissuaderait de jamais se séparer de ses affaires magiques. Dans un sens, il souhaitait qu'on lui rappelle que toute sa précédente vie n'était pas basée sur des mensonges ou des fantaisies, sur un univers irréel. Il était conscient qu'Hermione savait ce qu'il ressentait ; elle devinait facilement tout de lui.

Il était presque 6h. Hermione se leva, brandit sa fidèle baguette et s'en servit pour réchauffer le chocolat matinal de Draco. Elle décida tout-à-trac de ranger en avance ses affaires magiques, comme une marque de rébellion. Puis elle s'habilla d'une chemise oubliée, se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, vérifia que la baguette magique de Draco était à sa place attitrée (une misérable boîte trônant sur la cheminée) et attendit.

Et Draco ne vint pas.

Le goût vide et amer de son propre sang dans la bouche, Draco, affalé dans une ruelle sombre de Paris, le regard vitreux et le cœur battant sourdement, pensait à la magie. Quelle cruelle ironie ! Toute sa vie il avait cherché à exceller dans la magie, et voilà que ses trois dernières années de survie avaient été consacrées à la renier. Et voilà que cette volonté, aussi opiniâtre qu'illogique, de tourner le dos à sa nature de sorcier, aboutissait à une pâle vision de lui-même, à moitié mort dans une ville de moldus, stupidement attaqué par un clochard en manque d'argent.  
Dire qu'il avait voulu prendre un raccourci et rentrer plus tôt. Dire qu'il avait voulu faire une surprise à Hermione.

La dernière pensée de Draco Malefoy fut pour Hermione Granger, la femme qui l'attendait.


	2. 1, Printemps, Reliie

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

.

**NdA** : Mes amis, bonjour (ou bonsoir). Voici mon premier défi lancé par Rainbowishes.

…

**1. Printemps (1668)**

…

« Les choses ont changé.

- Je sais.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de tourner la page, dit-il.

- Peut-être. »

Les arbres tiraient au jaunâtre, quelques teintes de vert persistaient encore mais l'automne aurait bientôt raison d'elles. Sous un faible soleil, leurs ombres dansaient violemment au vent. Le parfum des feuilles mortes était vif, concentré. Des fleurs fanées jonchaient le sol, le rouge autrefois écarlate était devenu bordeaux et le blanc noircissait.

C'était l'heure d'accepter.

« Je ne suis pas prête.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Ca ne l'est jamais.»

Elle devait concéder que sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas tort. Horrible sensation.

Une fine pluie s'abattit sur eux. Par réflexe, Drago leva sa baguette magique. Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas envie.

Les oiseaux étaient silencieux, comme s'ils avaient compris.

« Pas de magie. Pas maintenant. »

Il ne dit rien. Il savait pourquoi. La magie _le_ lui avait donné et _le_ lui avait repris. Avec ou sans, l'Homme était toujours confronté aux mêmes problèmes : sa nature d'Homme. C'était dans son essence, il en était persuadé, l'espèce humaine n'était pas faite pour être en harmonie. Il y aura toujours un trouble malgré un calme apparent. La paix est éphémère, pensait-il, car les hommes veulent se battrent. _Il_ avait l'un d'entre eux. Souhaitant combattre le mal par le mal au nom du bien, de la paix, _sa_ vie s'était éteinte. Un éclair vert et puis plus rien. Sort ou balle (Drago avait vaguement entendu parlé des armes à feu, depuis qu'il avait découvert la télévision), le résultat aurait été le même. Drago ne croyait plus vraiment à la paix absolue. Hermione n'y était pour rien. _Il_ est mort, il est trop tard. Mais quelque part, elle se sentira toujours coupable.

Plop.

Les choses se seraient-elles déroulées différemment s'ils avaient interverti leur place ? Elle se le demandait bien. Parfois, il lui semblait voir un Retourneur de temps la narguer.

« Il est temps. » avait-il prononcé.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues de la brunette, précieuses perles salées se mêlant aux gouttes acides de pluie.

Comment accepter la mort d'un être cher ?

« Ron n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te morfondes. Il aurait préféré que tu avances.

- Tu ne connais pas Ron ! Ne fais pas comme si, je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Entre nous, tu as agis comme un troll avec lui, tu n'as pas cessé d'essayer de l'humilier sur l'argent alors que ce n'était pas sa faute ! Alors, ne prétends pas le connaître, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu es bien trop franc. Parce que même moi, j'ignorerais quelle aurait été sa volonté s'il ne me l'avait pas dite. »

Elle se souviendrait toujours.

Hermione avait rapidement déchanté. Son parfait petit monde imaginaire logique s'était évaporé d'abord avec la guerre, puis avec le rouquin. Ce n'était pas juste.

Plop.

.

_Elle était là lorsque cela s'est passé. Tout allait si vite. Sa vision était brouillée. Puis, elle vit Ron se traînant vers elle alors que les jets de lumières multicolores ne cessaient de jaillir de tout lieu. Il transpirait et grelottait. Il n'avait pas l'air bien._

_« Hermione » avait-il soufflé._

_Son visage aurait pâli davantage si c'eût été possible. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne s'y 'était pas préparée. Cela ne pouvait __**pas**__ arriver. Nonobstant cela, le teint du jeune homme devenait petit à petit plus violet._

_Elle couru vers lui, ignorant les sorts fusant._

_« Hermione, mon amie Ma meilleure amie, souffla-t-il encore. _

_- Ron, Ron, mais que t'a-t-on fait ? demanda-t-elle affolée._

_- Sais pas, Hermione. Je crois, je crois que c'est la fin pour moi._

_- Ne sois pas ridicule. On va te remettre sur pied. Allez, Ron, Ron !_

_- Hermione, écoute-moi. Je… »_

_Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, mais il semblait qu'il ne parvenait pas à capturer suffisamment d'air. Il sentait la vie glisser entre ses doigts. Il devait tout lui dire et vite._

_« Aide-moi à m'allonger, Hermione, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'exécute précautionneusement. Hermione, je sais que… je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un modèle. _

_- Ron, ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie. Je vais te ramener, tout va bien se passer, hein ? Dis-moi que tout se passera bien. Ron !_

_- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je t'ai cherchée trop longtemps avant de te trouver. Je dois me dépêcher. Je dois… me… dépêcher._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca n'a pas de sens, Ron. Cesse de me faire peur !_

_- Hermione, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur ami qui soit »_

_Il grimaça en prononçant ces paroles et il paraissait à l'adolescente que tout son corps se durcissait progressivement. Qui osa inventer pareil sort ?_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vrai. _

_- Hermione, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, reprit-il._

_- On a le temps, Ron, on a le temps. On l'a toujours._

_- Non, pas maintenant. Hermione, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est pour cela que je meurs aujourd'hui. Parce que Hermione, je t'aime. De toutes les manières possibles. Comme ma sœur, comme mon amie, comme une amante. Tu es ma confidente, Hermione, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien d'autre à te confier. »_

_Ron ferma brusquement ses yeux, luttant contre une douleur, un coup invisible._

_« Reste avec moi, Ron ! Pardonne-moi, Ron, pardonne-moi !_

_- Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hermione. J'ai été jaloux mais aussi égoïste. Aujourd'hui, je partirai tranquille. Qu'_il_ te rende heureuse est tout ce que je souhaite à présent. »_

.

Plop.

« Je ne le connaissais peut-être pas, mais je sais qu'il voulait ton bien.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce jour-là, je l'ai laissé mourir. J'aurai pu transplaner, essayer de le guérir mais je suis restée plantée là à l'écouter. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Hermione. Tu as beau être brillante, être la meilleure sorcière de ton temps, mais il existe des sorts qui ne peuvent se contrer. C'était l'un d'entre eux.

- C'était horrible.

- Mourir asphyxié, paralysé est horrible. Mourir avant l'heure est horrible. La vie est ainsi en temps de guerre, en temps de paix. Elle est injuste. Il y aura toujours un mal sur cette Terre que tu ne peux pas toujours combattre. Parfois, Hermione, il faut admettre que nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre destin. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est aller de l'avant.

- Je sais !

- Alors, prouve-le moi.»

Malgré la pluie, elle parvenait toujours à distinguer la pierre tombale de marbre gris.

_Tu crois que ça existe les échiquiers comestibles ?_ lisait-elle péniblement.

C'était une épitaphe curieuse mais c'était celle qu'il avait choisie. Il n'était pas sérieux, ce n'était qu'une blague, mais il était un joueur d'échecs sorciers talentueux, à l'appétit jamais assouvi et toujours prêt à rire.

On avait arraché à Hermione une partie unique d'elle-même.

« Ron, aujourd'hui, cela aurait fait dix ans qu'on se serait connus. Tu es parti mais la plaie ne se cicatrise peu. Elle est encore brûlante. Aujourd'hui, Ron, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je me reprenne, tu comprends ? Il faut. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu m'avais dit mais j'ai le sentiment que rien ne changera. Tu me manqueras toujours, quoiqu'il arrive et je ne t'oublierai pas. Ne m'en veux pas, Ron. Je vais essayer de t'écouter. Je vais le laisser m'aider. »

Sourire triste. Plop plop.

La pluie s'intensifiait mais ils restaient là. Elle érodait leur souffrance.

Drago aussi avait enduré. Il avait été patient, beaucoup plus qu'aucun autre Malefoy, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce qu'il aimait, la douleur d'Hermione était la sienne. Lorsque la guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans prit fin, il dut se charger de tout rebâtir, de panser chacune de ses blessures, au détriment de son propre moral. Il s'en fichait mais ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il l'aimait, c'était bien vrai.

Grâce à son amour, il avait réussi à la ramener peu à peu à elle-même, jusqu'à un certain point. Elle lui souriait parfois et cela lui suffisait quand il était éreinté. Elle connaissait ses efforts.

Il avait cru qu'il y était arrivé mais plus les jours mourraient et les rapprochait fatidiquement de _ce_ jour précis, moins Hermione souriait. Alors il comprit.

Cet anniversaire, non pas celle du décès de Weasley mais de celle où tout avait commencé devait marquer la fin de son deuil. Pour son bien. Parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Hermione se laissa porter par la douce étreinte de son amant. Réconfort. Les larmes coulaient dégressivement. Son corps cessa de secouer. Sa respiration se calma un peu. La jeune femme se sentait mélancolique.

Elle inhala l'odeur du Serpentard pour tenter de s'apaiser. Cela fonctionna.

« Tout ira bien, Hermione. »

La mort de Ron était la meurtrissure qui persisterait jusque la fin de sa propre vie, quoiqu'il advienne. Le temps ne pourra qu'adoucir sa peine mais elle n'était pas seule. Drago Lucius Malefoy était là.

Voici les consignes données :

- OS

- HG/DM (_bien que je n'ai pas vraiment insisté sur le fait qu'il soit un couple_)

- Lucius, volonté, baguette magique, imaginaire, Ron, troll, humilier.

- Reste laissé au choix de l'auteur.

Review ?


End file.
